110515-Don't talk to Strange Twinks
angryGardener AG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 02:39 -- AG: Hey, Nyarla CC: Hi, Mike AG: I'm sorry man CC: Oh are you? AG: I know you're totally being mind controlled, but I was being an asshole CC: You were being an asshole, yes CC: You clearly have no idea how to handle someone under mind control CC: You gotta keep a level head man CC: That wasp embarrassing CC: Even after the mind control wore off you still looked like a raging ass AG: Wait, are you free? CC: Yes, I'm free AG: Holy shit AG: Uh, who freed you? AG: Serios? AG: Aaisha? CC: She did CC: Out of the goodness of her heart AG: Well, dude, I was kinda upset CC: I'm still not sure why AG: I'm in Ikea and I have to take care of this dumb plant so Vigil doesn't kill me CC: I don't really know how to feel about it CC: YEs CC: What the fuck is up with that? CC: You refused to tell me anything before CC: Too busy with the whole flipping out thing AG: It's a furniture store CC: When there is something much more important CC: Not the Ikea CC: Vigil and the plant AG: Oh,Vigil? CC: Yeah, that fucker CC: Damn near killed me earlier CC: And likely will AG: He ate my grandpa right in front of my GrandpaMomSprite CC: What's a grandpa? AG: The dad of your dad CC: Oh AG: A dad is a male that takes care of you CC: Your ancestor's ancestor AG: A mom is a female dad AG: Yes AG: Humans take care of humans AG: Oh so shocking CC: Not really CC: I already learned this a long time ago AG: I've done this so many fucking times, I'm sorry CC: Safe to say I've been on the ball about comminicating with you humans CC: ((communicating)) AG: Yeah, I've had a fun time talking to you trolls CC: I bet CC: Whate else about Vigil though? AG: And that little video of yours, I'm gladd you didn't show me that AG: Oh, nothing really CC: You should probably know that asshole is the next of the twinks to put me on their hitlist CC: I'd really like to know what they're up to if you know AG: I don't know AG: Also what the fuck is a Knight of Breath? CC: I have no idea CC: And my only real source of info on that stuff likely also wants m dead CC: ((me)) AG: Who's your source? CC: Libby CC: The Oracle AG: What's her handle? CC: sanguineOracle CC: I actually wouldn't advise trusting her AG: Why? CC: We've had a very back and forth relationship CC: Between meaningful advise and info CC: and he acting like a petulant wriggler CC: We'd even had an "alliance" for our mutual survival CC: And now that she's found love(not that she'd have gotten there without me) She's selling me out AG: Oh, that's sucks CC: She's the reason I'm asking you about Vigil CC: Since all she'll tell me is that he wants me dead and that I can go fuck myself for her negligence AG: Well, I think Vigil was planning to kill me when I entered AG: That's about it CC: He very well may have been CC: I'm sorry about your ancestor's ancestor CC: but that likely saved your life AG: Yeah, it did CC: Vigil's a cannibal sociopath CC: And worse AG: I can tell AG: Also my grandpa didn't really die CC: I could tell you more if I waspn't betrayed by that sanguineShitheel AG: He actually just moved to the sprite CC: Moved? AG: Yeah CC: I knew the sprites could revive the dead AG: And I threw my mom's ashes into the sprite CC: But it took his life while living? AG: Yes CC: That's...odd AG: And now my mom and grandpa are in one body AG: Two people AG: One body CC: That sounds uncomfortable AG: Jack plans to modify my sprite and add my dad into the mix AG: My dad killed my mom so that's going to be fun AG: How's your sprite? CC: My sprite is a sex robot and a bee AG: Yeah, I know CC: I'm uncomfortable with it AG: Does it ever AG: Do CC: I have refused to even acknowledge it AG: Anything CC: Like what? AG: Like AG: You know CC: If it's lewd AG: Is it? CC: It wasp a subserviant robot CC: It at least asks first CC: So I'm free to say no AG: Has it asked? CC: Yes AG: Oh AG: That's CC: Even before entry it asked about ...licking my horns AG: What the fuck? CC: I am so not having this sprite AG: All my GrandMom does is float around and asks how my day was CC: Sounds lovely CC: Less irritable to deal with AG: She actually grounded me AG: or he AG: it CC: I'm not sure how effective that'll be given your duties AG: My duties? AG: What duties? CC: The whole Knight of Breath thing CC: It's your role in all this AG: Yeah, but what important role do I have CC: I don't know CC: My role is Mage of Time CC: So I just do magicky time stuff AG: What do you think Breath means? CC: Maybe if I waspn't left in the dark I could tell you CC: You have abetter chance of asking Libby yourself AG: Maybe CC: I have a better chance of getting that info from Scarlet AG: No CC: I do mean that CC: That'show petty Libby is right now CC: Downright pathetic AG: No more talking Scarlet CC: I can't help it, I honestly can't CC: If I'm going to help win this game, I need her CC: Because Vigil and Jack want me dead CC: And Libby's fine with that AG: But mind control CC: And even my friends and teammates have turned against me in this mess AG: I haven't CC: you nearly did AG: But I didn't CC: I'm trapped on the planet of my ex moirail CC: Who wants me dead CC: And Libby, who could easily open a portal back to my own planet, left me here CC: Scarlet's my only way off this rock AG: I'm going to have to talk to Libby CC: Unless I want to leave in Vigil's stomach AG: You are not talking to Scarlet CC: Like I said man, the choice is out of my hands CC: Don't talk to Libby if it's about me CC: She'll likely fuck me over even worse AG: I can be very AG: persuasive CC: No CC: It's not gonna work AG: Fine, I won't CC: Persuasion doesn't work with those outright tempertantrums of hers CC: If you talk to her, do it for you CC: Or else she may take attitude with you too AG: Okay CC: I will say that she's a huge boon if you're on her good side CC: but she's incredibly fickle too AG: All I'm gonna ask is what a Knight of Breath is CC: That ought to be fine CC: go right ahead AG: I will AG: Not right now AG: But I will CC: Good luck AG: Also AG: Can you make weapons in this game? AG: Because, I practically have nothing to defend myself CC: I have no idea CC: Libby once made one for Serios, I believe CC: Or something, I'm not sure CC: But it wasp a glaive made specially for him CC: She sant it down to us on a meteor AG: That sounds CC: Back a little while before the game started CC: And weilding it improved his skills AG: Okay, so it's magic? CC: Quite possibly AG: Cool CC: I don't weild it, so I can't say for sure AG: I'm all about that magic shit CC: Good to hear CC: Can you give me tips? CC: Magic is supposed to be my job here or something CC: Mage and all that AG: Well AG: I'm a magician AG: You're a fucking wizard AG: There is a difference AG: Don't tell anyone I said this but AG: You do actual magic AG: I do tricks AG: The magic I do isn't real AG: My magic is all about sleight of hand and shit CC: I have yet to do magic CC: Aside from slowing time CC: Which I'm not sur constitues magic CC: Not sure AG: I think it does CC: I think it's just a thing to accept CC: That time is a moldable contruct AG: Can you time travel? CC: Potentially, eventually CC: Presently, no AG: That is pretty fucking cool AG: Well, I should and feed this dumb plant AG: Later, Nyarla CC: Stay safe AG: You too CC: Don't talk to strange twinks -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 03:36 -- Category:Mike Category:Nyarla